Opposites attract
by XxgawjussemokidxX
Summary: Hermione loves Remus. Remus loves Hermione. time travel, could it really happen for them or will the new prophecy ruin their lives forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Marauder Era**

7th September 1978

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, his usual twinkling blue eyes sombre. A new prophecy had come into play. A disturbing one at that. He recited the prophecy as though it were a long forgotten nursery rhyme.

"_A child who has seen unimaginable things,_

_Shall be pulled from her world to ours,_

_Only she holds the knowledge and power to defeat the darkness,_

_The oncoming saviour shall mark her four warriors,_

_Unlocking unknown powers within,_

_A sacrifice will be made,_

_Only then shall He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named be defeated once and for all."_

He understood the prophecy perfectly, he just could not work out for whom the prophecy was meant.

"No need to dwell on the unexplainable." he muttered rubbing his temple absentmindedly.

Suddenly his office doors flew open to reveal a very worried, stern faced woman.

"Albus! not that I am upset that Gryffindor got Head Boy and Girl this year, but you can't be serious? James Potter? Head Boy?" she ranted, clutching at her chest. "Why not Lupin? Surely he'd be a better choice?"

Dumbledore held up a hand to silence her. "Minerva, I had my reasons for my choice, and I firmly believe that James will make a wonderful, not to mention entertaining Head Boy."

"I hope you're right Albus. Merlin help us this year, we're going to need it."

.......................................................................................

**Golden Trio's era**

7th September 1998

'There has to be some way. A way to find these blasted Horcruxes. If only I could know the past, see where he hid the damn things. Life would be so much easier.' Hermion mused. That way, she could actually return to Hogwarts, finish her training, help defeat Voldemort _AND _become a successful Ministry Official. Yup, her life was perfectly planned out, and nothing was going to stop her from acheiving these goals.

"Knock knock" a deep voice said from the doorway.

Except for him. The one person who could and most likely would disrupt her plans, was standing in front of her. Dressed in shabby robes, with long unkempt sandy brown hair, twinkling blue eyes and an unusual scar down his right cheek stood Remus Lupin, with a smirk plastered on his face.

Although her heart was racing erratically, she kept her calm and stood up.

"Remus Lupin." she savoured the sound of his name. "What may I ask, is your reason for that unnecessary smirk?" she asked haughtily.

"Who, me? Smirking? I think you're confusing me with Sirius." he replied lightly. "Molly says that dinner's ready, if you're hungry." And with that he left the room.

He stood on the staircase glancing back at her door with a wistful look. _Good God. Get a grip Moony! She's just a child. You're old enough to be her father. Plus, you're with Tonks now. Get a grip and forget all about these stupid perverted feelings, _he chided himself before entering the dining room.

"Where's Hermion? Molly asked concernedly.

Remus opened his mouth, but was interrupted by a tinkling laugh.

"Really Molly, no need to fuss, I'm right here." Hermione announced brightly, ducking under Remus' arm and seating herself between Harry and Ginny. remus sat down opposite Hermione and drank in her features. Her untameable hair, deep chocolate brown eyes, rosy cheeks and plump red lips. Oh, how he would give anything to kiss her...

_So why don't you do it? _the wolf within said. _Shut up Moony. I'm with Tonks. Anyway, Hermione's too young. _he responded angrily to the raging wolf.

Remus shook his head and focussed on eating his dinner.

"Where's Tonks, Molly?" Remus asked after an uncomfortable silence. A loud crash sounded at the front door. "Forget I asked." Remmus mumbled as her hurried out of the kitchen to help his girlfriend.

"Nightmare that one." Ron mumbled into his mashed potatoes. Everyone burst out laughing, breaking the tensiion that had been felt over the summer holidays, ever since Dumbledore had died.

"Hey Tonks!" Harry cried brightly as a young witch with a heart shaped face and candy floss coloured hair entered the room laughing and holding onto Remus tightly. Remus gave her a chaste kiss on her cheek as she sat down.

Hermion felt a quick pang of jealousy course through her body as tears began to well up in her eyes. "Uhh...please excuse me, I'm not feeling too well." she said quietly to Molly. Harry and Ron, noticing her departure, excused themselves and followed her to her room. "What's the point in caring?" she sniffed as they entered her room. They grinned and sat down next to her.

"Don't worry, 'Mione. You haven't seen the way he looks at you. He'll realise his feelings soon enough." Ron said kindly.

Harry looked up warily. She had conjured canaries, the same type that she had set on Ron the previous year. It was a sure sign that Hermione was upset and that someone would most definitely get hurt.

Unfortunately, Remus has no idea of what was going to happen when he opened her bedroom door. "Hermione?" he ventured.

"Um. Remus? You might want to start running." Ron advised wisely.

Remus' eyes grew accustomed to the dark room. He saw a flock of canaries flying around Hermione's head and felt a surge of pride for her. She really was the smartest witch he'd ever met. It was then that he saw her tear stained face and clenched his fist. _Whoever made her cry is in so much trouble. _Moony howled within. He took a step forward.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Ron sighed his arm still around Hermione.

"Oppugno!" she shrieked through her tears. Remus' eyes widened as he saw the canaries fly towards him. he turned on his heel and sprinted away from her room. The trio could hear him downstairs, yelling for someone to stop the homicidal canaries! The only response he got was gales of laughter from Ginny, Tonks, Fred, George and Arthur. They could hear Molly screaming at Fred and George, assuming that it was another one of their pranks.

"Come on 'Mione. You have to stop this sooner or later." Harry said reasonably. She sighed and the three of them ventured downstairs.

"Finite Incantatem." she muttered angrily before returning to her bedroom and locking the door.

"Don't worry about 'Mione." Ron said as they entered the dining room.

"She's just angry" Harry continued.

"Because she just got a letter."

"From Krum" Harry finished, winking at Ron.

"OI!" Fred cried.

"Don't steal, " George continued,

"Our lines!" they finished together. The whole dining room burst into laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Marauder Era**

"Oi, James!" Sirius Black cried, chasing after his irate best friend.

"What?" he replied sourly.

"I'm sure Evans didn't mean it. No one, and I mean no one, would want to date old Snivellus instead of you!" he said dramatically.

James smiled and ruffled his raven black hair happily. "Yeah, you're right. Do you know what I wish though? I wish there was a way in which we could find out what happens in the future, without studying Divination."

Sirius' grey eyes had a mischevious glint to them. "Oi Moooooooonyyyyyy!!!!!" he yelled across the station. A young boy, with bright blue eyes and long sandy brown hair sauntered over.

"Honestly Pads, can you ever be quiet?" Sirius shook his excitedly and tried to speak. He rounded on James who was leaning against the carriage door twirling his wand. His eyes narrowed as he pounced on James, causing them to fall into the train. The three boys burst into laughter. James, finally giving into Sirius' famous puppy dog eyes, freed Sirius from his predicament.

"Thank you Prongsie. Now, as we were previously discussing, Moony, is there anyway to be able to see into the future, without taking Divination as a NEWT subject?" he babbled.

"Um, not that I know of... You can create time windows to the past, so I don't see why we can't change the words slightly, and create one to the future."

James' face lit up. "Can we do it Moony? Please please please please please pleeeeease??" he whined.

Moony sighed. "We'll have to wait until we get to Hogwarts. We need to create a potion as well. And then we'd have to wait for a half moon, translte the language into something even Pads could understand. And then we'd have to substitute the different words and actually perform the spell without being caught. AND we have to study N.E.W.T.S." he looked up and saw James, and Sirius talking about Quidditch, having tuned out when he started his lecture.

He grinned and joined in their discussion.

"Hey, have you figured out the First Day Back Prank yet? Sirius asked.

James nodded and paused, his mouth open wide. "A great vision of beauty stands before my very eyes. Her hair as wild as fire..."

"Aye, with a temper to match." Sirius joked as an irate Lily Evans burst into their compartment.

"James Potter! Of all the the stupid, egotistical pricks! What are you doing in the Heads Compartment?" she screeched.

"Dear Lilyflower. How nice of you to join us." Sirius drawled.

"Shut it Black, I am not in the mood." Lily snapped, her emerald eyes flashing with anger.

"Lily, is that anyway to treat your co Head?" Remus asked from behind his book, covering his smirk.

"Remus! Please tell me that you're Head Boy?" she pleaded. He shook his head and looked pointedly at Sirius. Lily grimaced as he stood up.

"My dear Head Girl, I would just like to say that it would be my pleasure to be your Head Boy... but I can't." he finished, smiling at Lily's obvious discomfort.

"Please... Not Potter." she whispered, her right eye twitching. James smiled and ruffled his hair.

"NO! Dumbledore's finally gone off his rocker!" she cried, running out of the compartment.

"I must say Prongs me lad, she took that quite well."

"I must agree Moony old pal."

"I can't wait to see her face at the Sorting." Sirius said evilly. James looked up, suddenly very worried.

"She's gonna kill me..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Golden Trio Era**

"Nothing! Bloody waste of space." Hermione swaore as she lobbed another book across the room. She had pretty much emptied the whole of Sirius' library when she last visited, bringing them back to the Burrow, using a cleverly cast concealment charm on them. She picked up the final book, hoping that it would contain a solution to finding those blasted Horcruxes. She was scannign through the Chapters, when she gasped. She had found it!

"_How to Create a time window to the Past" _YES!" she squealed, doing a little victory dance around her room. It was the first time in ages that she felt truly happy, since that disastrous dinner. She scanned the ingredients needed for the potion, and set to work.

"A pinch of sand, a drop of blood (how crude) two unicorn hairs and the juice from three sophorous beans. Where the hell am I going to get Sophorous Beans and unicorn hair from? This has to be ready by the next half moon!" Then it hit her. The two people that she could trust with keeping her secret. It's not like it's illegal what she's asking for, she just didn't want to face the wrath of Molly. Fred and George were well known pranksters, and could get what she wanted without Molly ever finding out. Sighing, she unlocked her bedroom door and crept downstairs. To her relief, the twins were sitting at the dining table alone. "Where is everyone?"

"Mum took everyone school shopping. She dragged Ginny, who dragged Harry, who dragged Ron, who dragged Remus, who dragged Tonks. Literally." Fred said noting the look on Hermione's face.

"Yeah, and dad's at work." Gearoge added lamely.

"So, we're alone?" the boys nodded. "Great! Can you two do me a favour? Could you get these items for me, without your mother finding out?"

"No problemo 'Mione!"

"We'll be back in a jiffy." With a loud **pop **the twins had disappeared. There was a loud commotion coming from the fireplace.

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione groaned. What had the idiot done now? "If you ever use language like that again I shall hex you into next month." shrieked the shrill voice of Molly Weasley. Molly suddenly appeared pulling a protesting Ron out of the fireplace.

"Ow mum! It wasn't my fault. Malfoy deserved it!" He cried.

Harry and Ginny flooed through, followed by a laughing Remus and Tonks. "Hermione! You're finally out!" Harry cried, pulling her into a bear hug.

"Sorry for being so distant, I was doing some research."

"Research? Before school's even started?" Tonks said incredulously. The Golden Trio looked very shifty all of a sudden.

"Well, you know Hermione, always researching and doing work." Remus interrupted.

"Um.. that's not actually it." Ron started.

"We're just not sure" Hermione continued,

"If we're going to go back to Hogwarts." Harry finished without looking at the adults.

The three adults looked shocked. Ginny, however stormed out of the room slamming the door angrily.

Molly rounded on them. They flinched. "What. Do. You. Mean. Not going back to School?" she said in a dangerously low voice.

"Molly, we said _IF._" Harry said placatingly.

"Yes, Mrs Weasley, it all depends on my research." Hermione intervened.

"At the very least, we'll miss the first couple of months of school either way."

"I will not allow it! You will go to school! If I fid out from Minerva that you left school, so help me, I will homeschool you!" The three children blinked. Molly had never threatened anyone, not even Fred and George with home schooling.

"Please excuse us Molly. We need to continue our research." Hermione said firmly, turning on her heel and walking into the hallway. The two boys looked apologetically at Mrs Weasley before following Hermione into the hallway.

The twins apparated into the hallway in time to hear the explosive mother let rip at Tonks and Remus for not backing her up. "Wow. What did we miss?" George asked.

"We told mum, that we might not go back to school this year, and she completely flipped." Ron explained.

Fred nodded. "Yeah, don't ever tell mum if you're going back to school or not. Anyway, Hermione, we got your requests. If you need anything else, just ask. We're at your service." they both bowed jokingly before entering the dining room.

"**YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" **the trio hear Mrs Weasley yell. Hermione took a deep breath and quickly explained her idea to the two boys.

"Wow, 'Mione. Do you really think that this will work?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, but I hope so." Hermione replied, worry etched onto her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Marauder Era**

"Well, that went well." James commented to Sirius and Remus as he watched Lily usher the Red and Gold coated first years to the Common Room.

"Yeah, the sorting prank didn't go too badly, eh Pads?" Moony asked innocently.

"I cannot believe I got hit by my own prank." a disgruntled green and silver Sirius moaned.

"Enough about the prank. Moony, when can we do that spell?" Remus looked at the moon and said,

"It's a half moon. Best if we do it tonight. James, you need to get three sophorous beans from the potions cupboard and Sirius, I need two unicorn hairs. Once you have these, meet me at the Room of Requirement."

...............................................................

**Golden Trio era**

"Okay, Harry. Crush the sophorous beans and put all their juice into the cauldron. Ron, tie the unicorn hairs into a knot and add them gently to the juice. The hair should begin to melt into the juice, turning it gold." Harry laughed, they had actually turned the potion gold. "Right, a drop of my blood." Hermione hissed as she sliced her finger open, before dropping in the pinch of sand. Their potion bubbled and hissed causing the fumed to hover in the air.

"Tempus consortus, vide past de..." Harry looked up as the door flew open to reveal an angry Remus. Hermione looked up in shock and said "Remus!" repoachfully. The fumes of the potion became denser until all that could be seen was the shapes being created. A low chanting could be heard as Remus' eyes widened. hermione looked around frantically as she saw the fumes engulf her body. The room was suddenly bright again, with only one problem.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked weakly from his position on the floor.

..............................................................

**Marauder Era**

James opened one eye hesitantly.

"Did it work Moony?"

Moony shrugged and looked at the fog that was beginning to gather. A bright white light suddenly blinded the three boys, as a young girl flew out of the fog screaming, landing on the hard floor with a resounding crack.

"Ow." a small voice said.

The three boys hurried forward to see what had happened, when the young girl jumped up with her wand out in front of her.

"Woah there kid, are you okay?" Remus asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." she snapped. "What happened Harry?"

James cocked his eyebrow. "Who's Harry? I'm James, James Potter."

"Oh for the love of Merlin's saggy left butt!" the girl exploded. "This isn't funny!" She took a step towards James. "You're not Harry... You're.... Oh God, what's happened?" she cried before falling to the floor in a daze.

"Good catch Pads."

"Thanks, now what do we do?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh, my head." Hermione moaned, raising a hand to her throbbing head.

"Good morning Pidgeon." a soft male voice said from the side of her bed. She sat up suddenly. Sirius Black was sitting next to her bed. She gulped.

"Who goes around calling complete strangers pidgeon?" she spat out before clasping a hand to her mouth.

He grinned. "Sirius Black at your service, madamoiselle." Hermione almost swooned at his amazing smile. _Bad 'Mione. Do not swoon at your best friend's dead godfather's amazing smile._

"Riight... Um, where am I?"

"You're in the Hospital Wing. You hit your head quite hard when you, err... arrived?"

"Arrived? I need to see Dumbledore now!" she cried anxiously. Hermione quickly jumped out of bed and sprinted out of the Hospital Wing. Sirius gaped before running flat out to find her. He reached the end of the corridor, completely out of breath.

"Cor, how unfit am I?" he muttered, flicking his fringe out of his eyes. A group of girls walked past at that exact moment and giggled.

"Hi Sirius" all of them said in unison before walking.

"Hi ladies" he replied, seductively waggling his eyebrows before running towards Dumbledore's office.

Hermione stood at the gargoyle frustratedly. "Sugar quills? Chocolate frogs, Drooble's Best blowing gum, Liquorice Whips..."

"Cockroach clusters." a voice said.

"Ugh. Sirius. Leave me alone..." she said turning around. "Oh, you're not Sirius."

"No, no I'm not. I'm Remus Lupin."

Hermione's jaw dropped. She was staring at a seventeen year old Remus Lupin. He had new robes, but still had his long, sandy hair, and twinkling blue eyes. The only thing missing was the unusual gash down his cheek.

Remus looked at her curiously. She was pretty in a wild way. She had untameable bushy caramel hair, and soft deep chocolate brown eyes. She had rosy cheeks and plump red lips. She was very pretty in an unconventional way. She wasn't like the girls that usually followed James and Sirius, and sometimes him around..."Um... are you okay?"

"Uh..I...er..Wow..." she stumbled backwards into Dumbledore's office. She slid to the floor and put her head in her hands.

"Can I help you Miss...?"

"Granger, sir. Hermione Granger." she said standing up to face the very much alive Dumbledore of this era.

He got up abruptly. "How is it that I don't know you? What are you doing here?"

Hermione bit her lip. "Well, the thing is, I'm not from here. Well, I am. But not from this time. To be more exact, twenty years from now."

"You're from the future? Tell me exactly what you did that caused you to end up here."

"Um, well I don't exactly know what I can tell you without ruining my future."

"I do not think you have to worry about your future. You see, I have recently acquired a prophecy and now, I am sure that it was meant for you."

Dumbledore leant forward and began to explain to Hermione about the prophecy.

Meanwhile, Remus Lupin was loitering outside Dumbledore's office, when he heard the sound of raised voices and hurried footsteps.

"James Potter! I am going to kill you! I don't care if you're Head Boy, you can't go around hexing Slytherins!" an irate Lily Evans shouted as she rounded the corner dragging James and Sirius by the ears. Remus winced at the sight. Lily pushed James and Sirius into Remus angrily. "Now, you two can go explain to Dumbledore why I've given you detention on the second day of term." she broke off as a loud scream interrupted her life.

"WHAT!?"

Remus shrugged as the other three looked at him. "New girl." he said, looking at James and Sirius pointedly. Their eyes widened as they began to understand.

"We have a new girl?" Lily asked interestedly, forgetting about her anger for a moment.

"We think so" James explained. He gulped as Lily rounded on him, her eyes flashing with anger.

"You. Knew?"

"No!" James stated. " Sirius met her last night and told me about her this morning."

Lily paused. "Okay then, I'll let you go, just this once."

The gargoyle suddenly moved from behind them. Hermione exited the office looking shell shocked. She walked past the four students completely ignoring them. Even when Sirius said "What's up Pidgeon?" James looked at his fellow students.

"What do you think is wrong with her?"

"Oh, nothing's wrong with her." a cheery voice said from behind him. James grimaced and turned around to face the Headmaster.

"Professor Dumbledore! We were just wondering who the new girl is."

"Ah yes. As you know, I have to take over DADA classes this year, Miss Smith will be my assistant for younger years and will be teaching 7th year classes." Chuckling at their shocked expressions, "I know it is a bit of shock, but I find that she is more than capable of teaching you unruly lot. Lemon drop?" They all shook their heads. "Very well. I do believe you ought to get to your classes. DADA first isn't it?" the three boys and girl nodded before sprinting down the corrdors.


	6. Chapter 6

"Right, er well... I'm Professor Gra-Smith. I'm your Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor." Hermione stated nervously. Sirius raised his hand lazily. "Yes, Mr Black?"

"Hiya Pidgeon." Remus slapped his forehead. "I was wondering two things, how are you feeling after your fall yesterday?" James banged his head against the table. "I was also wondering how old you are."

Lily turned around and hissed "Sirius!"

"What? They're perfectly legitimate questions!"

Hermione grinned. "No, it's fine. He has a right to ask me. I'm sure you're all wondering the same thing. For your information, I am fine after yesterday and I am currently sixteen although I will turn seventeen in a few weeks. Any other questions?"

Sirius raised his hand again. Everyone groaned.

"Where are your quarters and do you have a boyfriend?"

"SIRIUS!" James, Lily and Remus shouted while everyone else laughed.

"Very good questions I must say. Ten points from Gryffindor for pure impertinence and no Mr Black, I don't have a boyfriend. Any more questions? No. Mr Black you have asked enough questions. Now, can ayone tell me what you've studied so far?"

Lily raised her hand and gave a quick recap of what they've done.

"So, am I right in thinking that you haven't done Patronus Charms, Shield Charms, Unforgiveable Curses, Boggarts and Werewolves?" Everyone nodded in assent. "Good. SO what would you like to learn first?"

"Wait, you can produce a corporeal Patronus? You're only sixteen!" a slimy voice said. Hermione sighed.

"Yes Mr Snape. I can produce a corporeal Patronus. I have been able to cast this charm for the past two yers. Well then let us begin with the Patronus Charm. Who can tell me what a Patronus charm does? Mr Snape?"

"The Patronus charm takes on the shape of your protector animal, and protects you from the Dementors."

"Good answer Pro-Mr Snape. Ten points to Slytherin."

James groaned.

Hermione looked up. "Mr Potter. What is the incantation for a Patronus. And don't event think about asking Mr Lupin or Miss Evans."

"Can I ask Sirius?"

Hermione glanced at the droopy eyes Sirius. "If he knows the incantation I'll give him the answer to his earlier question."

James nudged Sirius. No answer. remus leant over and whacked the back of Sirius' head. "Wha- I'm Up!" he cried knocking over his chair.

"Now that you've decided to join my class Mr Black, would you mind helping Mr Potter. What is the incantation for a Patronus Charm."

"Umm..." Sirius looked down at his parchment 'subtly'. "Expecto Patronum?" he said cockily.

"Very good Mr Black. Although, I am quite disappointed in Mr Lupin. I thought I told you not to help him." Hermione said disapprovingly.

Remus' jaw dropped. How did she know about their method of note passing? He looked down ashamedly under her stare.

"Right, everyone get up." With a sweep of her wand, all the desks and chairs had moved to the sides of the room. "I want everyone to think of their happiest memory and say expecto patronum. This memory has to be powerful. It can be anything that makes you so happy. Now, watch my wand movement." Hermione closed her eyes, said "Expecto Patronum" and flicked her wriwst in a semi circle. Moments later, a silver otter burst out of her wand, and ran around the room, causing everyone, even the Slytherins to smile. "Right! Your turn." she cried.

Her class was a small class, so she was able to help everyone over the duration of the year. She noticed James staring wistfully at Lily, while she was laughing with her friends.

"Potter!" she said in his ear. He jumped.

"Oh, Professor Smith! I'm sorry. I just can't seem to produce anything."

Hermione smiled. "What's your happy memory?"

"When I first rode a broom."

"That's not a good enough memory! You need a stronger memory. My memories are always of my two best friends, or the person that I love the most. These memories possibly make me the happiest I can ever be. Go on try again."

James screwed up his face, and thought of Sirius and Remus and all the fun that they'd ever had. "Expecto Patronum!" A silver mist flew out of his wand. "See, now you're getting the hang of it. Either maintain the memory you used, or use an even stronger memory. Maybe, of the certain red head who turns your eye?" Hermion whispered smiling. "Frank, Alice let's see how you're doing." Hermione said, moving away from a shocked James.

At the end of the lesson no one had managed to produce a Patronus. "Good work everyone! For homework, I would like you to write a twelve inch essay essay on patronus'. You must include information on memories, the incantation and wrist movements. Due in next lesson!" she cried as everyone left the room for lunch.


	7. Chapter 7

As the three boys began to pile food onto their plates, Lily looked at the staff table. "Boys! Where's Professor Smith?" she asked.

"I haff no idea." Sirius said spraying food everywhere.

"Oh, that is disgusting Black!" Lily exclaimed.

Remus quickly leant over to James and Sirius. "Once we've finished lunch let's go talk to her." he whispered. The two boys nodded. They quickly finished their lunch and bolted out of the Great Hall. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." Remus muttered. Hermione walked behind them and stopped. The Marauder's Map! How could she have forgotten? She leant over Remus' shoulder and watched the map anxiously. She saw her name, and was relieved to find that her alias was there, but in a lighter shade.

"So, where is she?" James asked excitedly.

"Right behind us." Remus muttered.

"Hey Pidgeon!" Sirius cried.

"Mr Black! Please treat your Professors with respect, no matter how young they may be!" Professor McGonagal reprimanded as she walked past the four of them.

"Yes Mr Black. Please call me Professor. Mr Lupin, Mr Potter. You may call me Hermione when we are not in class. After all, I am younger than you, I think it only fair." she told them smiling.

"Yes Professor." Sirius said glumly.

Remus was beaming, he had just found out what his very pretty, younger DADA professor's first name is. It's a beautiful name very unique. He smiled. "Thank you, Hermione..."

James nodded. "So Hermione.... Does this mean that we're friends?"

Hermione hesitated. She had to do her training, and teach all her classes, could she really keep friends if she was going to carry out her dangerous mission? "Sure. But, you must excuse me if I seem to disppear off the map, so to speak..." All three boys smiled.

"Good. Then, you have to call us by our first names. It's what friends do." Sirius said kindly.

Hermione nodded. "Very well, Sirius... I have to go now, but I'll see you at dinner." she smiled, and quickly ran off down the corridor.

"Is it bad of me, that I think our teacher is really hot?" Sirius asked confusedly.

James shook his head. "Believe me, it would only be bad if you thought it was Minnie dear. But I know of someone else whose heart has been captured by our mysterious maiden." he said looking slyly at Remus who was busy studying the map.

"Huh, wha-oh. Yeah, I can't deny it, she's possibly the first girl in a long time that has made me feel normal... I do like her...I really do." he said embarassedly.

"Good! We shall do operation matchmake Moony!" Sirius announced loudly. Remus groaned, punched Sirius in the arm and sprinted down the corridor away from Sirius. Sirius began to chase Remus and ran straight into him as he rounded the next corner. "Moony! Don't stop in the middle of the corridor!"

"Look. She's disappeared off the map. She actually meant it when she said she might go off the map." Remus said confusedly.

"WHAT?! That's not possible. How can she go off the map? We've plotted every room in Hogwarts! She hasn't even been here that long. She can't know her way around." Sirius exclaimed worriedly.

"Oh. Holy. Merlin." James said realisation dawning on him. "She's not from around here."

"No shit sherlock!" Remus said exasperatedly.

"NO! Remember last night, when we did that spell? And how we thought it didn't work? Well, what if it did, and she came from the future, instead of arriving in style like we originally thought?"

Remus and Sirius looked at each other. "NAH! You know Prongs, that was probably the most intelligent thing you've said in a while."

James smiled. "Thanks-OI!" he chased his two best friends down the corridor before running into the one, the only, Severus Snape.

"Well well well. Potter." Snape sneered.

"Snivellus." James said curtly, before walking on. Snape drew his wand on James back.

"I'm not done with you Potter! Turn around and face me like a man!" He cried.

James sighed. "What do you want Snivellus?"

"I want revenge for everything you've ever done to me!" He cried.

"You're pathetic Snivellus!" James sighed and walked away. Lily watched this exchange from the shadows and smiled proudly. Potter really was growing up. She was even beginning to like him. Snape rounded on him and cast a spell. James flew forwards and hit the wall. Sirius and Remus rounded on Snape as James tried to stand up. Lily hurried over and helped James up. Curses were flying everywhere until Snape cast "Sectumsempra" at Remus.

"Protego!" a voice roared down the hall. The curse was deflected and hit the wall next to Snape's ear.

"Accio wands!" Remus', Sirius' and Snape's wands flew out of their hands and downthe corridor, into the waiting hand of Hermione 'Smith'.

"Professor!" Lily cried anxiously. Hermione rushed down the hallway to James and Lily. She quickly leant down and checked James body for any major broken bones.

"Okay. Lily, levitate him to the Hospital Wing and tell Madam Pomfrey that he has several broken ribs, and that there's a serious chance of lung damage. Be careful." Lily nodded and quickly levtiated James.

"Right. As for you three boys." Hermione said severely. "Mr Snape, that was bad conduct. Fifty points from Slytherin and a weeks worth of detention starting tomorrow. Black, Lupin. I know it wasn't your fault, but you have detention tonight. Go talk to your Heads of Houses. They will have been notified."

The three boys walked off in opposite directions angrily. "Boys! You need your wands." They walked back and took their wands off. Remus stayed behind.

"Um. Hermione?" Hermione nodded. "I'd just like to say, thanks. You know, for stopping that spell from hitting me."

Hermione sighed. "It's fine Remus. Do you know what that spell does?" Remus shook his head. "That spell was barely legal. It makes deep slashes in your skin, making you bleed lots. If you're hit with it, it's a complicated spell to fix you. That is, if you're found on time. You could die within 5 minutes."

Remus stared at her. She nodded. "Yes. That spell is vicious."

"Hermione? I'm sorry if I'm prying..." Hermione interrupted him.

"You'd better get to class Mr Lupin. I'll see you for detention tonight." and with that Hermione had turned the corner.


	8. Chapter 8

**Detention **

"Mr Lupin, Mr Black, you're on time." Hermione said, not looking up from the book she was reading. "I want you to sit down at the desks in front of me and write an essay about bad conduct and fighting in the halls."

Remus and Sirius stared at each other incredulously. "She's joking right?" Sirius whispered to Remus. He shrugged and looked at her stern face. "No, Pads. I don't think she's joking..." Sirius sighed and made his way to the front of the room. He saw the parchment, quill and ink on his desk and groaned. The parchment was SO long, there was no way he was going to be able to do this essay. Remus sat down beside him and banged his head against the table. There was a small giggle from in front of them. They both looked up. They saw Hermione struggling to keep a straight face. "What's so funny?" Sirius demanded.

Hermione shook her head and burst into peals of laughter. "Your faces! HA! I can't believe you actually thought that I would set you and essay when you did nothing wrong!" She continued to laugh. The two boys let out a sigh of relief and began to laugh as well.

"So, what are we actually doing here, Pidgeon?" Sirius asked confusedly.

Hermione sighed at her newfound nickname. "Well, I had to keep up pretences didn't I? Plus, it seems that you boys keep managing to get into fights with cecrtain Slytherin boys. So, I figured I would give you some pointers." She smiled. "Okay, that was a lie. I noticed that you two were having problems in class trying to produce a Patronus. I mean, everyone else managed to get some sort of mist, but... you two didn't. Now, either you're so advance that you can already do it, or you're not thinking of happy memories. I just thought I'd help you."

The two boys stared at her after this long speech. She wanted to help them? Hermione's face fell. Had she offended them in some way.

"'Mione. I really need help on producing a Patronus." Remus muttered embarassedly. She smiled at the affectionate nickname.

"'Mione. No one's called me that in ages. "She said quietly. "Okay, so what's your happy memory?"

"Um... well, it's probably when I met Sirius and James on the train for the first time. They made me feel accepted for who I am, and didn't run away from me when they found out about my er... "furry little problem"." he said hesitantly.

Hermione nodded. "Right then think of this memory and this memory alone when you say the incantation."

He nodded. Screwing up his face he concentrated hard. "Expecto Patronum!" he said softly.

"NO! You have to be determined and confident when you say this spell or nothing will happen!" Sirius interrupted, noting the look on Hermione's face.

"Mr Black. Very good. How did you know that?" she asked softly.

"Umm.. well... I looked at your face when he said that, and to be honest you looked disappointed...and confused." he said apologetically.

"Good skills of observation. Okay. Your turn, what's your happy memory?"

"When I left home for good and moved in with the Potters. They made me feel like I actually belonged and that I had a family who loved me and cared for me."

Hermione nodded knowingly. "Go on then."

"Expecto Patronum!" he cried at the exact same time that Remus did. They burst out laughing and then stopped. Silver mist was coming out of their wands.

"Oh my god!" Sirius cried excitedly. Two blurry shapes could be seen. They were getting brighter and brighter and more defined. Hermione smiled.

"Well done boys. Keep those thoughts in your head and your Patronus' should be clearly defined." They nodded, still staring at the bright silver shapes. Suddenly a loud bark was heard and a large dog bounded around the room, before sitting next to Sirius. He smiled affectionately. There was suddenly a low growl and a fierce wolf could be seen. It ran up to the dog and nudged it palyfully. The two animals then proceeded to chase each other around the room knocking over desks and chairs.

"Oops. Sorry about that 'Mione." Remus said, wincing at the sight of the mess that he and Sirius had technically created.

She rubbed her temples. "Don't worry. Now, it's getting late, you'd better get back to your dorms. Come on, I'll walk with you." she got off and packed her books away and walked to the door. With a sweep of her wand, the classroom was restored to normal and the two Patronus' had disappeared. The three teenagers walked up to the seventh floor talking animatedly.

"Oho. Students out of bed!" Peeves cried on the fourth floor. "STUDENTS OUT OF BED ON THE FOURTH FLOOR!"

"Peeves!" Remus hissed. "Shut up!"

"Remus. Don't worry. You won't get into trouble. I'm a Professor remember?" He nodded sheepishly. "But there is a good way to shut him up. Watch." She pulled out her wand and pointed it at Peeves. "langlock"

Peeves croaked and clutched at his throat. His tongue had somehow managed to glue itself to the roof of his mouth. He floated off making obscene gestures at the trio, which Sirius happily returned with a few choice swear words.

"To think we taught him most of his tricks." Sirius sighed shaking his head. Hermione laughed quietly. Soon, they had reached the Gryffindor Common Room, where they were met by a sight they had never thought would happen. James and Lily were stood in front of the Fat Lady having a passionate make out session.

"Cough up Pads." Remus said triumphantly, holding out his hand. Sirius groaned and handed over five galleons.

Hermione smiled. "MR POTTER!" she cried. The two teenagers broke apart quickly. Remus and Sirius burst out laughing. "I'm sorry, but that was just too funny."

James glared playfully at his three friends. "How comes you're so late?"

"Detention." the two boys answered. "With 'Mione here." Sirius added proudly. James chuckled.

"Right. Well, we'd better go to sleep. Night 'Mione." Remus said reluctantly.

Lily looked at the boys and then at Hermione. "Aren't you going to say something?" she asked incredulously.

"About what?"

"They're calling you by a nickname. That's so disrespectful." she said, throwing an angry glare at the boys.

"Oh. Umm... No. I told them they could call me by my name when we're out of class. After all, I am the same age as you, so I think it's fair. Plus, calling me Professor makes me feel old." Hermione grinned. "And, you can call me 'Mione as well if you want."

Lily nodded astounded. "Right then, goodnight 'Mione."

"Goodnight Lily, boys." she turned around to the portrait that was on the other side of the corridor. "Hi Sir Cadogan. How are you?" she asked politely.

The four teenagers turned around. The fat Lady had disappeared. They groaned. "'Mione!" Lily cried. "She's gone!"


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione turned around slowly, contemplating her options. She could let them know where she was staying and have them stay there the night, or she could leave them out until the Fat Lady came back.

"Very well, you can stay in my quarters until morning." she said grudgingly. Sirius and Remus' mouths fell open.

"S-s-stay in your quarters?" Remus stuttered, while Sirius gaped like a fish.

Hermione nodded and turned back to face Sir Cadogan. "Coca Cola" she muttered.

"Right you are milady." Sir Cadogan replied, cheerfully opening the portrait door to a secret room that the Marauders never knew about.

Hermione climbed in. Poking her head around the door she smiled. "Are you planning on sleeping out here all night?" The four students shook their heads and bolted through the door landing unceremoniously in a heap. Hermione giggled and hurriedly ran to a door, sealing it shut with many complex sealing and locking spells. James and Lily watched her curiously from their sprawled positions on the floor. "James, what's she doing?" Lily whispered to her boyfriend. James shrugged and disentangled himself from the laughing mass that was Sirius and Remus.

"Wow. _THIS _is your quarters? You have like four different rooms!" James exclaimed, looking around.

Sirius got up. He looked around with slight confusion etched on his face. "You know, this room looks really familiar and I can't place it."

Hermione looked apprehensive for a moment before plastering a smile on her face. "This is the room I used to live in when I was at home." she said sadly.

"No... I swear I have been here before. It... it looks like my room back at Grimmauld Place. Before I moved out." he said, thinking really hard.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Well... I have never been to Grimmauld Place, I don't even know where it is. Anyway, it's getting late. You guys had better get changed and go to sleep." she said, quickly transfiguring a few chairs into comfortable beds. "I trust you can transfigure your own clothes into whatever it is you wear to sleep." The four students nodded. Hermione turned around and walked into her bathroom to get changed.

"So, what do you think she's hiding in that room?" James whispered to his fellow mischief makers. They shrugged.

"I don't know, but I know she's hiding something. She just seems a little...out there. But, I vote we check out whatever's in that room." Sirius said determinedly. The others nodded and transfigured their clothes into pyjamas and climbing into their beds. James stood there staring at Lily as she turned around in her nightdress.

"Lils... umm... wow..." he said incoherently. "you...look amazing."

Lily smiled at James' obvious discomfort. "Thanks James, you look good too." she said softly, trailing her eyes around his bare chest. Hermione re-entered the room and smirked at the drooling boy.

"Now, now. I don't want any business going on in my living room." she said, enjoying the blush that made its way onto James' and Lily's faces.

Remus looked up and his eyes widened. He drank in the amazing sight of his young professor in short bottoms and a tank top. Her bushy hair was tied up and just brought her beautiful features even more. Remus took a deep breath and turned onto his side, away from the sight of his really attractive Professor. He was going to have a few interesting dreams tonight. He groaned and stuck his head under the pillow. James saw this action and grinned. _Time to stir things up,_ he thought slyly. "Hey, 'Mione! What's your situation about dating students?" Remus' head flew up, causing his pillow to fly across the room. James grinned at him. "You know, because you're our age and all, so does that mean you get certain priviledges?"

Hermione blushed. "Um, I'm not sure where Dumbledore stands on me having student relationships, what with me being your professor." she said hesitantly, thinking things through. This was the exact same situation she had found herself in when she was in what used to be her present. "Um, you'd better get to sleep, you have classes tomorrow." and with that, she had promptly fallen asleep in her bed.

Remus accioed his pillow and tried to get to sleep, which was a very difficult feat, considering the thoughts that were running through his head. Sirius and James climbed out of their beds and crept towards the sealed door, after making sure that Hermione and Lily were fast asleep and that Remus was preoccupied.

"Wow. How many protective spells does someone need to place on a room?" Sirius asked incredulously, checking the door for any wards. "This is possibly one of THE most complicatedly protected doors I have ever come across. It beats the potions supply cupboard." James nodded in agreement, beginning to mutter the counter charms to most of the spells that he knew.

"Okay, I think I've got them all." he muttered. Sirius took a deep breath and pushed on the door. To the amazement of both boys the door swung open to reveal a dark room. "Okay, I think I'm dreaming. This looks like my cellar! She must have been to Grimmauld Place."

"Lumos." James said. A bright light burst into the room and the two boys began to explore. They walked around, picking up all the books on the tables, eyeing up the attack dummies, and finally, noticing the pictures on the walls. "Woah! Pads! Look! This kid looks just like me!"

"How did you get in here?" Hermione's voice said from the doorway, a cold glint in her unwavering glare.


	10. Chapter 10

James dropped his wand. Sirius was looking around the room for an escape room. Hermione just stared at them coldly. She couldn't believe that they had broken through all of her protective wards, found her training dummies, and her pictures of Harry, Ron and future Remus Lupin and Sirius. The pictures of the people she loved the most. Sirius opened his mouth. "What...what is all this stuff?" he asked hoarsly. Hermione sighed.

"It's nothing. Just some things I was planning on bringing to class..." Hermione lied, avoiding eye contact.

Sirius snorted. "Yeah, and I'm a phoenix."

James cleared his throat. "W-w-why do you have pictures of someone who looks just like me, Sirius, and Remus?" he asked angrily.

Hermione closed her eyes. "Look James, can we please discuss this in the morning?" she pleaded. He looked at her suspiciously before looking at Sirius for agreement. Sirius nodded and headed to bed, yawning.

"Night 'Mione." he yawned from the other room.

"James?" Hermione started. he held up a head to silence her.

"Look, just don't...okay? Don't say anything. I knew there was something odd about you, but I didn't want to say anything, I thought, hey! She's not so bad, she's a cool professor, and would make such a great friend. Just remember this. I'm watching your every move. I'll find out what you're doing." after saying his speech angrily he stormed out of the room and fell onto his makeshift bed.

Hermione slid to the floor and began to sob quietly. She sat there crying for who knew how long. Finally, the clock chimed midnight, and Hermione realised that she had been sitting on the floor for almost four hours. She conjured a blanket and continued to let the rest of her tears fall, as she thought of Harry and Ron.

Remus woke up a few minutes later, to the sound of quiet sobs. He climbed out of bed and looked at his friends. None of them were crying, Lily looked like a fiery angel, James had an angry face while he slept, and Sirius was...well Sirius. That meant that the crying had to be coming from Hermione. He crept over to her bed and found that it hadn't been slept in. Worried, he walked around her quarters checking for any sign of life. He came to the once sealed door and heard the sobs get louder. Hovering by the door, he debated on whether to go in and comfort her. "I just miss you so much. I wish I'd never gone looking for a solution." he heard her mutter. He decided to walk in. As he opened the door he saw Hermione lying on the floor. He walked over so that he was directly behind her. "And do you know what?" he heard her say fiercely to the photograph that she was holding. "I wish I had never met Remus bloody Lupin!"

"What?" he said quietly. Hermione jumped up startled.

"No, Remus..." she reached out to grab his hand. He moved away from her with a hurt look on his face. "I didn't mean it like that." she pleaded.

"I...I can't believe you would say that..." he whispered, the hurt evident in his voice. Remus turned to leave. He didn't want her to see him cry. She had no idea how badly her words had affected him. "You know. After tonight, I think it would be best for everyone if we maintained a civil student-teacher relationship. Nothing more, nothing less." he said calmly, his back still facing her."Goodnight Professor." and with that, he walked out of the room just as James had.

Hermione stayed where she was, frozen in shock. Although he wasn't the same Remus Lupin that she had fallen in love with, she began to realise that she was beginning to fall for his younger carefree self. Hard. And so, naturally, she felt her carefully mended heart shatter into tiny pieces as she lost the one person she loved. Again. "Dammit Hermione. Why'd you go and say that? Explain to him. Tell him you weren't talking about him. Tell him the truth!" she muttered to herself before falling asleep.

_She was standing in a forest clearing. There were four lights shining brightly. "Help us Hermione" the lights suddenly dimmed. "I want to help you I do!" she cried. "I just don't know how!"_

_"Find us." the voices whispered. "Look for the elemental children" they whispered before fading into darkness. Hermione looked around and found herself staring into two blood red eyes. She screamed and fell backwards, plunging into darkness. "You cannot hide from the Dark Lord" Voldemort hissed "without your elementals, you're NOTHING!" _

Hermione woke up sweating. She noticed the thin beams of light streaking through the windows. She sighed, remembering the events that had occurred the previous night. She looked over to the beds and frowned as she saw them empty. The four teenagers had left early and she felt the last sliver of hope she had disappear.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione walked into the Great Hall with red, puffy eyes. She walked straight past the Gryffindor Table, ignoring the greeting from Lily and Sirius, who had apparently forgotten all about last night. She swept up to the teacher's table and sat at her seat, greeting her colleagues politely, but otherwise remaining in her own thoughts.

"James? What do you think is wrong with Hermione?" Lily asked, noticing her favourite teacher's puffy eyes and vacant expression.

James shrugged. "I have no idea Lils. All I know is that when we woke up, Remus told us that we had to leave the quarters and that there was some sort of confrontation between the two of them." At that everyone looked at Remus. He looked up and started at the looks his friends were giving him.

"What?" he asked.

"What happened between the two of you last night?" Sirius asked through a mouthful of waffles.

He hesitated. "I woke up in the middle of the night and heard crying. She was crying in that weird room of hers, I went over to comfort her when I heard her talking to a photograph. She was saying stuff, how she missed 'them' so much and how she wished she'd never gone looking for a solution. I have no idea what that meant, but I was going to help her, because, well, you know I _like _her." he stressed looking unhappy.

"Riight. So, what happened? That wasn't enough of a confrontation." Lily asked confusedly.

Remus cleared his throat. "ShesaidshewishedshednevermetmeandIgotupsetandsaidthatmaybeweshouldctopbeingfriendsandgobacktothestudentteacherrelationshipweshouldbehaving?" He said in one breath, looking regretful.

"I didn't catch a single word of that." Lily said, looking at her confused boyfriend.

Sirius dropped his fork. "You said what?!" he hissed incredulously.

Remus shied away from his best friend's angry expression. "I'm sorry. I was really upset." he said apologetically. James and Lily looked at their two friends in confusion.

"Okay. Can someone please explain to Lily and I what is going on?" James cried.

"Our friend here," Sirius sneered. "decided to tell our very cool, very hot Defense teacher that WE should stop being friends and go back to a student teacher relationship!"

"You did what!?" James and Lily screamed, causing every head in the Great Hall to turn towards them.

Hermione was jerked out of her reverie as she heard Lily and James' scream. She brought her head up and looked at the source of the noise. Her eyes connected with Remus'. She noticed that even across the hall, that there was a hint of regret, anger and something she couldn't place in his eyes. The connection they felt was broken when Remus turned back to his irate friends to explain his actions. Hermione sighed and decided to leave the Hall.

She had reached the Entrance Hall, when she heard Lily's cry, "She Said WHAT!?" Hermione hurried on towards her classroom, when she heard her name being called. Turning around she found herself face to face with four angry Seventh Years.

"Misters Black, Potter, Lupin, Miss Evans. What can I do for you?" she said sullenly.

"Herm-Professor. Did you really say that you wished you'd never met Remus?" Lily asked softly.

Hermione sighed. "Yes, I did. But one day you'll understand what I said and why." and with that she turned on her heel and swept down the corridor.

The four friends looked at her retreating back in shock. "See. I told you she said that."

"Yeah, but she also said that we'd understand why she said it. It doesn't make sense!" James said frustratedly.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to find out what she's hiding. I don't care what you guys say." Lily said determinedly. Sirius looked at her.

"See, now that's why I like you!" he exclaimed causing everyone to laugh.

........................................................

_Stupid stupid stupid stupid! _Hermione berated herself. _You're drawing attention to yourself! Just figure out what your dream meant, and get on with the training that you've been neglecting. _She looked up as the first of her Seventh Year class entered. She took a deep breath and plastered a smile on her face. Once everyone was inside, she set them to work, practising their patronus'.

"Expecto Patronum!" Remus cried. Nothing happened. Sirius looked shocked.

"Expecto Patronum!" Sirius cried. Nothing happened. Remus looked shocked.

Hermione walked over. "What's going on boys?"

Remus ignored her. Sirius smiled apologetically. "Nothing's happening for both of us. We can't produce our Patronus'!" Hermione nodded.

"I thought something like this might happen. When we practised last time, what happened?"

"We said it at the same time. And laughed." Remus muttered.

"Exactly, it was the happiness that you two had at that exact moment that brought out your patronus'. You'll need to think of something that makes you as happy as you were then." she said, hesitating before walking over to the Slyterins.

"So, Mr Snape, how's the patronus coming along?"

Severus glanced at her furtively. "I've been practising," he whispered. Hermione smiled widely. "I've almost got it down." Hermione nodded for him to continue. "Expecto Patronum!" Snape cried. To pretty much everyone's shock a silver doe flew out of his wand and galloped around the classroom.

"Well done Mr Snape. 15 points to Slytherin, for being the first one to get a Patronus." She looked at everyone's shocked faces. "Get back to work everyone! Mr Snape, now that you've managed that, could you please go around helping your classmates, or collecting in everyone's homework for me?" Snape nodded and began to collect scrolls of parchment.

Sirius growled. "How come she gave him points, when she knows full well that we got it first?" he whispered angrily to Remus.

Remus shrugged. He turned his thoughts back to his happy memory. _What makes me as happy as I was then? _It hit him. The one thing that made him happy, although he would never admit it, considering how he had spoken earlier was Hermione. The way she taught with patience, her ease with magic, her kindness to everyone. Everything about her made him happy, and made him wish that he could turn back time so that he never said any of those horrible things. With Hermione in his mind he tried to conjure his Patronus. "Expecto Patronum!" To his delight a silver wolf burst out of his wand and quickly ran to his side, nuzzling his leg gently. Hermione smiled at him, and he felt his heart miss a beat.

"Excellent Mr Lupin. 15 points to Gryffindor." she said happily. She looked around and saw that silver mist was filling the room. "Alright everyone! Line up, I want to see how far each of you have managed to get."

Everyone quickly hurried to get in a line, all the boys fighting to stand in front of Hermione. "Right then. Mr Nott, off you go."

Everyone held their breath as Nott shouted the incantation, and a silver bat flew out of his wand.

"Excellent. Mr Potter, you're next."

Once again, everyone was watching, anxious to see what form he would get. A stag erupted from his wand.

This process continued, until the whole class had managed to produce their patronus'. There was a stag, wolf, dog, bat, cat, lynx and most uncommonly, two does. One belonging to Lily Evans and the other Severus Snape. "Well done, you've all managed to conjure Patronus'. Now, don't forget, if you have suffered an emotional blow, your Patronus' may change shape, and if your thoughts are turned towards the darker regions such as revenge, then your Patronus' will change colour. Hopefully, you will never have to come across the latter, but if you do, remember to stay happy."

Everyone nodded, smiling at their ability to produce corporeal Patronus'.

"Right, for the rest of the lesson, we shall practise shield charms. It is a simple incantation, Protego. One, two, three, Protego. Good. Pair up and try to repel your partner's jinxes. Remember only minor jinxes." with that, she looked at Snape pointedly, who looked at the floor, abashed.

Finally the end of the lesson came, and everyone had been successful in casting shield charms. "Good work everyone, next lesson, we shall have mini duels!" Hermione cried as they all left her class in good spirits.


	12. Chapter 12

"Right." Lily said in a military tone, to the four boys. "We have a free period now. We shall all follow Smith and see where she goes and what she does. Is that understood?"

"Yes Ma'am!" the three boys replied.

"If she supects anything, make a diversion! Now then troops, let's march!" she cried heading out of McGonagal's Transfiguration class. The three boys hurried after her and they spotted Hermione walk across the end of the corridor towards the stairs.

"Right. Phase One. Invisibility Cloak. Sirius, Remus GO!" Lily ordered.

The two boys saluted and quickly flung the Invisibility Cloak overthemselves and hurried off to follow Hermione. "Moony? Do you reckon that Lily's gone a little bit overboard, with Operation Find out what Hermione is up to?" Sirius whispered as they followed Hermione up to the Seventh Floor.

"I don't know Pads. She does want Smith to be her friend. She hasn't got that many female friends." Remus replied slowly, watching every one of Hermione's actions. Sirius nodded his agreement.

"I think...the only way that we can successfully avoid having Lily angry at us forever, is by finding out what Smith's secret is, and... to avoid your annoying mopiness, YOU should apologize and tell her that you secretly fancy the pants off of her and want her." Sirius concluded with a smug smirk on his face.

Remus' eyes widened. "I do not fancy her." he sputtered. "Is it that obvious?" he relented with a small sigh.

"Way too obvious. I think the only person who hasn't noticed it is Hermione." Remus shrugged and quickened their pace under the Invisibility Cloak. "Damn! Where has she gone?"

Remus ran to the stairs and quickly checked upstairs. "She's gone upstairs. I don't know why. Get James and Lily to meet us on the Seventh Floor. I reckon she's gone to her quarters."

The two boys quickly ran towards the library where their two friends were currently residing. "Guys. She's on the Seventh Floor."

James and Lily rushed out to meet the two boys. Sirius stopped in the middle of the corridor suddenly. "Guys! We've been so stupid!" he cried, slapping a hand to his forehead. "We have the Map. Why aren't we using it?" James and Remus stared at him in horror. Lily just looked on confusedly.

"Pads. How come you thought of this and not Moony? Why are you turning smart!?" James cried dramatically, waving his hands around frantically.

"What's this Map?" Lily asked curiously.

The three boys turned around and proceeded to explain to Lily all about the famous Marauder's Map.

........................................................................................

Meanwhile...

Hermione quickly entered the Room of Requirement and found herself face to face with a Death Eater dummy. She shed her robes and stood in the middle of the room wearing her tank top and shorts. She took a deep breath and shouted, "Activate dummy!"

The dummy started to move forward with its wand raised. "Stupefy!"

The dummy ducked and sent a spell towards her. Hermione cast a shield around herself and tried to disarm the dummy. Unfortunately her spell missed and the dummy managed to disarm Hermione. Growling as her wand flew towards the corner of the room, she threw herself forwards and began to attack it with a flurry of karate moves that she had learnt over the previous summer.

After about twenty minutes of sparring with the dummy, she realised that it was almost lunch time. "Finish!" she shouted, the dummy automatically shut itself down. Suddenly, she found herself in want of a hot shower, and the room suddenly provided her with a bathroom and an ensuite bedroom, instead of the dark dungeon she was earlier provided with. She quickly jumped into the shower and washed off all of the sweat and grime from her body.

.................................................................................

"Come on Lily. We may as well find out what she's up to. All we have to do is go through that door." Sirius tried to coax Lily.

She shook her head resolutely. "No. No no no no no. It's not right. She could be doing something private." she said slowly. James rolled his eyes.

"I vote we send Moony in first!" he cried before shoving Remus into the room and closing the door behind him.

Remus stumbled into the room and swore lightly. "I'm going to kill him!" He decided to look around the room, to see if he could find any clue as to what _she _was doing. There was a slight sound behind him, and he whipped around and gasped. Hermione was standing behind him in nothing but a towel, dripping wet. She whipped out her wand angrily and blasted Remus out of the room, before realizing who he was. Remus flew out of the room and into James, screaming.

"OI! What the hell Moony?" James cried from his position on the floor.

"Merlin, I'm sorry. Professor, sort of ... um blew me out of the room. " Moony apologized.

"Why did she blow you out of the room?" Lily asked incredulously while Sirius continued to laugh manically.

"Because he walked in on me, just as I was coming out of the shower." Hermione said calmly from the door, now dressed in her tank top and shorts.

Sirius stopped laughing while James and Remus' jaws dropped. "I'm really sorry about that, Professor, but it was all James' fault." Remus explained. "He pushed me in with no warning, I didn't realise that you were in here." he continued innocently.

Hermione snorted. "Yeah and I'm a banshee." she said rolling her eyes. "Well. Go to lunch before I take points off for loitering."

The four children ran off as Hermione pulled on her robes, blushing at the fact that her long time love had just seen her practically naked.


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione walked absentmindedly towards the Great Hall for lunch. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't realise that she had knocked over one Severus Snape.

"Ow." he moaned from the floor.

Hermione looked at the boy on the floor. "Oh my gosh! Mr Snape I'm so sorry. I was just daydreaming and didn't realise where I was going. Are you alright?" she asked worriedly. He nodded and tried to get up. He winced in pain as he fell back towards the floor. "What's wrong Mr Snape? What did you hurt?"

"My ankle, I think I sprained it." He muttered. Hermione knelt down and began to examine his ankle. "Oh dear, I seem to have sprained your ankle majorly. Let me heal it for you." Hermione screwed up her face as she thought of the correct spell. "Here goes nothing. Episkey." she said, jabbing her wand into Severus' ankle. She smiled.

Severus watched her face light up with a rare smile, that made her seem like a perfect angel. She really was beautiful, even if she is his Professor. "You know, Professor. You should smile more often. You looke even more beautiful than you normally are." he whispered. He watched her eyes widen as she blushed.

_What the hell? Is Severus Snape flirting with me? _"Thank you Mr Snape. You're very kind. Can you walk?" she said, anxiously avoiding the subject. He stood up and began to limp towards the Great Hall. Hermione sighed. "Wait Mr Snape. Let me help you." She slipped one of his arms around her shoulder and helped him to the Slytherin Table, ignoring the angry glares from the Gryffindors.

"Um Professor?" Severus whispered as they neared his table, "Could you please call me Severus? I want us to be friends..." he trailed off. He saw her smile slightly, before she nodded.

"Get better soon, Severus." she whispered before walking over to the Teacher's Table.

"Professors." Hermione said, nodding to them. She sat down at the Table, and dug into her food. She could feel a pair of eyes on her. She looked up suddenly and saw Severus looking at her from the Slytherin Table, and Remus staring at her from the opposite side of the room. She smiled at Severus before switching her gaze towards that of Remus. She saw him scowling in an uncharacteristically ugly way, before smiling at her. She blushed and looked down at her plate.

"Dear Hermione. It seems that you have made a lasting impression on some of our boys." Minerva said converstionally.

"What? How did you find out? They just burst in on me!" Hermione sputtered, almost choking on her potato.

Minerva looked at her worriedly. "Are you okay?" After Hermione nodded, she went on to say, "I was just talking about Severus Snape and Remus Lupin, it appears they haven't been able to take their eyes off of you all lunch time." Hermione blushed and looked at her plate. "So who burst in on you doing what?" she asked interestedly.

"I was taking a shower and Remus Lupin just walked in. Luckily he didn't see anything, but I was so mortified that I blew him out of the room before I realised who he was." she said embarassedly. To her surprise, Minerva just threw back her head and laughed loudly.

"My dear, that has to be the funniest thing I have heard in a long time." she said, wiping tears of laughter from her face. Hermione looked at her and burst into laughter as well. Soon the whole Hall was staring at the two Professors laughing their heads off. Obviously, they thought it was some sort of prank that the Marauders had played on the two unsuspecting teachers, so no one thought anything of it.

"Well. It was lovely to have a laugh, but I must be off. I need to plan for my next lesson." Hermione said briskly as she walked towards the Room of Requirement for another round of dueling with the dummy. Unfortunately for her, she didn't notice Lily slip under James' invisibility cloak and follow her out. As she walked into the Room of Requirement, there was a soft gasp, almost inaudible to normal hearing. She stripped down to her shorts and top again and activated the dummy.

"Stupefy. Protego! Sectumsempra!" Finally, her spell hit the dummy, which fell to the ground limply. Another dummy took its place. "Expelliarmus. Petrificus Totalus! Immobulus!" the dummy froze in midstrike as Hermione moved forward and shot a well aimed Avada Kedavra curse at the dummy.

Lily looked on in shock as her Professor used an Unforgivable Curse, before fighting the next dummy. Slowly, she moved out of the Room and burst into the Gryffindor Common Room crying and gasping. James saw her whip the cloak off and hurried over. "Sweetie, what's wrong? Are you okay? What happened?"

"She...she...Dark...Witch...Evil!" Lily muttered incoherently. James looked at her warily.

"Lily? Did you just say that Professor is a Dark Witch?" Remus asked disbelievingly. Lily nodded, almost in tears.

"She was fighting a dummy. And used the Killing Curse!" Lily wailed.

Everyone froze. They were just staring at the hysterical girl, with the same thought going through their minds. Hermione was a Dark Witch!

Remus didn't believe it. He couldn't believe it. Just as he had finally found a girl who could probably accept him for who he is, she has to turn out to be a Dark Witch? There's no way that that is true. He wouldn't believe it until he got proof.


	14. Chapter 14

**A week later**

The Marauders and Lily walked into their DADA class warily. Although they didn't want to believe that their new Professor was using Unforgiveable Curses, they had to admit that Lily would never lie about something as serious as this. And so they walked into the classroom, aware of everything and taking in anything that seemed out of place.

"Good morning class. Right. I want you all to get into pairs. Today we shall have mini duels, so I can assess your battle skills." Hermione said tiredly, the bags under her eyes noticeable.

She flicked her wrist and the desks and chairs had been suddenly transfigured into a stage fit for dueling.

"Mr Potter and Miss Evans, if you please." Hermione said, waving the first pair up to the podium. "Now, I want you two to fight as though you didn't know each other." she said warningly.

"Ready James?" Lily asked calmly.

James smirked. "You ready for embarassment, Lily flower?" Lily's eyes narrowed at the use of her hated nickname.

"One, two, three Duel!"

"Rictusempra!" James cried, causing Lily to burst into an unladylike laughter.

Somehow, she managed to snort out a barely legible "Tarantallegra." causing James to deflect it with a quick "Protego." Angered by her inability to touch James with any of her spells, a sudden burst of gold flames flew out of her wand towards James. James didn't have time to duck or avoid the oncoming flames and so, consequently was covered from head to toe in the gold flames.

Hermione raced forward and cancelled the unknown spell, revealing a disgruntled, sooty James Potter, whose face was completely black and hair that stood up on end. Lily burst out laughing. James looked at her. "Oh, you think thats funny, watch this!" And with a difficult flourish a jet of ice water flew towards Lily, drenching her completely.

"James P-p-potter, I am g-g-g-going to k-k-kill you." she cried, her teeth chattering.

Hermione watched the two teenagers throw hex after hex at each other, each getting angrier in turn. Just as she was moving forward to stop them, their jet of water and fire collided in mid air and caused a bright flash of light. When the light had dissipated and everyone could see again, Hermione, Remus, Sirius, James and Lily were lying on the floor covered in warm water, with a sharp stinging each of their left shoulders. Hermione recovered quickly and dismissed everyone from the rest of the class early. She stood up and quickly dried the five of them off, before rushing to Dumbledore's Office.

"Follow her!" Lily cried, jumping up and racing out of the classroom. James stared after his girlfriend worriedly.

"Come on Remus, Sirius, let's go." he said resignedly. "Sirius?" he looked around the classroom, only seeing Remus dusting himself.

"He ran off the moment Professor ran out the room. Said something about being unfit." he shrugged and walked out of the room calmly, with James hot on his heels.

* * *

"Professor!" Hermione cried, bursting into Dumbledore's office."I found the others! I found my 'warriors'!"

Dumbledore looked up interestedly, peering over his half moon spectacles to look at Hermione. "Really, who, may I ask, are they?"

Hermione faltered. "The Marauders and Lily." she said quietly. "Professor. I don't understand. If they have always had this 'power' inside them, how did they die? Why did they die? I don't understand, how come they didn't protect themselves?"

Dumbledore peered at her over his glasses. "I believe it is because the future did not turn out the way it was meant to. I believe that they never found these powers, because you had not awoken it within them, but now you have, and you need to train them."

Sirius stood outside of Dumbledore's office, trying to hear everything that was being said. Warriors, James and Lily, dead? What did this mean? "Padfoot! What are you doing?" he heard James say from behind him.

"Sshh. I'm trying to figure out what just happened. They're talking in there, but nothing makes sense."

"Ow!" Remus cried, clutching his left shoulder. The others looked at him worriedly.

"What's wrong Moony?"

"I don't know. My shoulder just suddenly felt like it was being stabbed."

The other three looked at each other and gasped. Each of them were glowing pale gold. "Okay, I'm officially freaked. What is happening to us?"

"SHHH!!!" Sirius hissed, "Someone's coming!"

The four of them leapt away from the gargoyle, and hid in the shadows. Hermione walked out of the Headmaster's office, and sighed loudly. "Come on out. There are some things I need to tell you."

The four teenagers walked out of the shadows, and followed her to her quarters nervously. "What do you think she's going to tell us?" Sirius whispered to his friends. They all shrugged and followed her from a distance.

James gasped and stopped. "What if she's going to huurt us, or make sure we don't tell anyone about her Darkness?" The others just looked at him.

"James, I love you, but sometimes you're a moron." Lily announced tiredly. "Maybe she's going to give us a reasonable explanation to everything that we've found out?"

Hermionet turned around and sighed. "Come on you lot. Quickly now!" She turned around and opened the door to the Room of Requirement.

They walked in slowly and sat down on the comfortable couches the room had conjured up for them. "Okay. I know that you're wondering what I'm going to tell you. well, do you have any questions to ask, before I get started?"

"Why did you use Avada Kedavra on a dummy!?" Lily burst out.

Hermione looked shocked. "You saw that?"


End file.
